


The Night has a Thousand Eyes

by sakurachiyos



Series: VFD Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, it's a vfd au baby, super niche but i'll be damned if i don't write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachiyos/pseuds/sakurachiyos
Summary: The following is an excerpt from a larger project that a friend and I are working on. It is A Series of Unfortunate Events AU, more specifically focusing on VFD, where Aziraphale and Crowley are on opposite sides of the schism.





	The Night has a Thousand Eyes

Aziraphale stood in the shadows, watching the events of the night unfold before him. There had been a time where he had reveled in the annual masquerade ball and the festivities that accompanied it. A peal of laughter arose from the center of the room as masked couples danced to tunes the jazz band pumped out. His eyes narrowed behind the mask, despising everything the ball represented. Why had he never thought to question where they got the money to fund such extravagances? Why had he never stopped to wonder why all these mansions were going up in smoke? 

Someone tapped Aziraphale on the shoulder and he turned to see a waiter holding a tray of drinks.“Champagne, sir?” he asked. 

Aziraphale gave the waiter a tight-lipped smile and grabbed a glass, pushing through the crowd until he was on the balcony. It was all a facade and here he was, giving the performance of a lifetime. Now alone, he sighed, pushing his mask up so it rested on his hair. Leaning against the iron railing, he closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here. An arm snaked around his waist and his eyes jolted open as he found himself face to face with Crowley. 

“Wow,” Aziraphale gasped. Crowley wore a costume similar to his own, except that his was black with gold accents. Instead of donning a mask, Crowley wore black spectacles that made his expression unreadable. After he had recovered from the initial shock of seeing him, Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder to make sure that nobody else was with them. 

“Not too shabby yourself, Angel,” Crowley remarked, looking Aziraphale up and down. 

“My dear fellow, what are you doing here?” He found a pit of worry growing in his stomach, not so much for what would happen if he was discovered, but rather what would happen to Crowley if the others were to find out there was a firestarter in their midst. 

Crowley shifted from one foot to the other, eyes fixated on a point in the distance. “We need to talk.” 

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder again. “We can’t talk, not here. Walls have ears, you said so yourself.” 

“Not tonight they don’t,” Crowley said. “They’re too busy drinking themselves silly to keep an eye on affairs.” 

Aziraphale relaxed at this, but still couldn’t help but take one last look around. “Fine, what are you here for?” 

“I’m here for you.” Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something, but Crowley stopped him, bringing a finger to his lips. 

“Listen here Angel, and listen closely because I won’t say this again.” Aziraphale’s brows furrowed in confusion as Crowley continued. “I don’t have much time, Gabriel’s onto me and he’s figured out who I really am.” 

Azriaphale’s eyes widened, Gabriel was probably a few feet away talking with some firefighters inside. 

“He’ll probably make a move soon so I can’t stay for long and this…” Crowley forces himself to say the next words. “This might be the last time I see you.” There’s a silence that lingers between them and Crowley clears his throat. “I wanted to say goodbye.” 

“Crowley, whatever do you mean?” Aziraphale’s asks, taking Crowley’s hand in his own. 

Crowley turns away, disentangling his hand from Aziraphale’s and avoiding his gaze. It’ll only make this harder than it needs to be. “I have to go into hiding again.”

“But what about the arrangement? Or the book? What about-” he catches himself before he can finish. What about us? 

Crowley’s breath catches in his throat. He shouldn’t even be entertaining this thought, but he wants to take Aziraphale with him. Instead of asking though, all that comes out is a lame “I don’t know.” 

“How– how will I contact you?” Aziraphale's voice breaks and Crowley turns to see tears threatening to spill over Aziraphale’s cheeks. 

“Don’t,” he warns. Then softer, cupping his cheek in one hand and wiping the firefighter’s tears with his thumb. “And please don’t look at me like that, it’s for your safety more than it is for mine.” 

Aziraphale’s hand comes to rest on Crowley’s, the other hand mounting his shades on top of Crowley’s head. He searches the firestarter’s eyes and finds that they’re damp too. “Take me with you, Crowley.” he pleads. 

Crowley clenches his jaw, there it is again. He wishes he could bring Aziraphale along, but he can’t. Not while he’s being hunted down by half the city. 

Aziraphale falters as Crowley moves a hand to his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

After pulling away, he whispers “When this is all over, I’ll come find you.” Then just as quickly as Crowley came into his life, he vanishes, taking his heart along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is an excerpt from a larger work in progress. I have no set date in mind for when chapters will be published as I'm still in the writing phase, but if you have any questions about the AU, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
